The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, an image display method and an image display program, which continuously display plural frames of still images.
In recent years, an image database, which is capable of storing a large quantity of digital still images, has been developed. As a method to enable a user to select a desired still image from this image data base, for example, a method which enables a user to select an image by updating and displaying stored images in order at a high speed (for example, refer to patent literatures 1-3).
[Patent literature 1] JP-A No. 5-94503 (Hereinafter, JP-A refers to Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection)
[Patent literature 2] JP-A No. 5-232914
[Patent literature 3] JP-A No. 5-324783
However, human visual characteristics may present uncomfortable feeling when extreme blinks appear in a displayed image plane. Therefore, in the case of plural frames of still images being updated and displayed at a high speed as disclosed in the above patent literatures, a user will feel a blink each time when an image is updated since there is small correlations among images, which results in providing a user with stress.